


with you

by junheesbabyboy



Category: Hoppipolla (Korea Band), 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddles, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junheesbabyboy/pseuds/junheesbabyboy
Summary: hyunsang has a panic attack and his hyungs are there to help.
Kudos: 4





	with you

hyunsang couldnt breathe

his shirt was drenched in sweat and he was shaking and all he had to do was take a fucking breath and hed be fine

but he couldnt breathe 

he was wedged between his bed and the nightstand. it was suffocating but he knew he wouldnt be able stand.

tears blurred his vision

sound went in and out

he knew no one would come to help him. it was the middle of the night and sleep was very precious to the group. 

so he was stuck. stuck between this nightstand, stuck between what seemed to be life or death.

he thought he was gonna die. he thought this was the end.

but it wasn’t.

jeonghun had entered the room.

jeonghun.

jeonghun is safe.

“h-hyung” hyunsang chocked out

“hyun-ah, deep breaths” jeonghun said as he crouched beside him.

“h-yung i can-t”

“yes you can, hyunnie. remember, in for four, hold for four, out for four.”

the task seemed daunting to hyunsangs panic muddled mind. but a small though in the back of his brain said that he couldnt disappoint his hyung. so he tried it.

“thats it hyun. nice and easy. with me.

jeonghun grabbed hyunsangs hand and put it to his stomach. jeonghun exaggerated his breathing so hyunsang could feel the inhales and exhales. giving the boy a better understanding of what to do.

“youre doing so well. deep breathes. youre okay. hyung is here.”

they sat like that for another couple of minutes. hyunsangs breathing evening out, but the shaking persisting. 

then there was a knock at the door.

jeonghun looked up to see a concerned and puffy faced jinho holding a glass of water.

“is everything alright?”

“hyunnie just had a panic attack, but we got our breathing better, isn’t that right hyun-ah?”

hyunsang nodded

jinho moved in a bit, jeonghun shifted so he could sit beside them.

“drink up, hyunsang-ah. im sure that took a lot out of you.”

jinho held the glass to hyunsangs lips, he drank greedily. 

“slow, hyunsang.”

he stopped and jinho pulled the glass away from his lips. 

“hyunsang, is it okay if i pick you up and get you back in bed?”

“c-can we go to jinho hyungs bed and sleep together tonight? i dont think i can be alone.”

jeonghun looked to jinho for consent. he nodded and jeonghun picked up the small boy.

jinho went to youngsos room to see if he could get the boy to go to his room so they could stay all together for the night.

he was suprised to see youngso already awake.

“youngso.. what are you doing up?”

“i was working on some music because i couldnt sleep. i heard you and jeonghun hyung with hyunsang hyung... is he okay?”

“hes doing better now. would you like to come and stay the night in my bed? i think hyunsang wants us all there.”

“of course.”

so jinho took the boys hand and lead him to the queen sized bed in his room. it was a tight fit, but better then the twins that lay across the rest of the house.

hyunsang took one last deep breath, now a bit more content with the people he loved most surrounding him. 

safe people.


End file.
